Aimes moi
by BakaTchou
Summary: Gazetto- Un homme qui se sent délaisser, qui voudrait qu'il l'aime et l'autre ne le voit pas...


Titre: Aimes moi

Auteur: Baka-chan

Sujet: The Gazette

Couple: Hahaha :D

Genre: Yaoi, Romance …

Disclamer: Ils ne sont pas a moi et ne le seront jamais pleure

Un regard m'a suffit, un seul regard vers toi m'a suffit à scander ton cœur, ton âme, j'ai pu lire en toi comme dans un livre ouvert, c'est comme si en un regard soudainement tu m'appartenais, je ne peux expliquer ça, je ne peux expliquer pourquoi quand je suis près de toi tous mes soucis s'envolent, je ne pense à rien d'autre qu'a toi et au plaisir que je peux ressentir d'être à tes cotés mais toi, tu ne le vois pas, non, tu ne me vois pas.

Ca fait maintenant cinq années, cinq longues années que je suis à tes cotés, que je te soutiens, je t'ai vu rire aux éclats, je t'ai vu ressentir la musique, j'ai vu tellement de facette de toi, je suis même une des seules personnes à t'avoir vu pleurer mais toi tu ne vois rien de moi, tu ne me vois que comme un ami, j'aimerais tant que tu ouvres les yeux, que tu te rendes compte que pour moi tu es plus qu'un ami, que tu es ma raison de vivre, il y a quelques années, si on m'avait demandé ce qui m'importais le plus dans la vie j'aurais répondu sans hésiter la musique mais ça a changé, j'ai changé je crois que je suis tombé amoureux, oui, je t'aimes … Je ferais tout pour toi, je serais même prêt à mourir s s'est pour toi, mais je sais bien que ce n'est pas réciproque, tu ne m'aimes pas comme je le voudrais, bien sur tu dois avoir beaucoup d'affection pour moi, car je suis ton ami mais je ne veux plus de cette affection, ce que je veux c'est que tu m'aimes, oui je veux que tu me vois, non je veux que tu ne vois que moi. Quand tes yeux se posent sur un autre je sens mon souffle se couper, et mon cœur se serrer. En fait je pense que le pire c'est quand je te vois le regarder, lui parler à lui, tu n'es pas aussi attentionné avec moi que tu l'es avec lui, je voudrais tant me tromper mais je sais très bien qu'un lien spécial vous unis, j'essai de me voiler la face en me disant que je me trompe que tu es juste un peu plus protecteur avec lui mais rien y fait, la jalousie m'entraîne, me serre dans ses bras et ne veux me lâcher. Je tente tant bien que mal de me défaire de son étreinte mais rien ne fait, je suis jaloux, jaloux de lui, de l'attention que tu lui porte, des regards que tu pose sur lui, de la façon dont tu lui parle… Une voix me sort de mes pensée, cette voix, ta voix, je lève la tête et tu es la tu me souris, ces lèvres … qu'est-ce que j'aimerais quelles m'appartiennent, en faire miennes et ne pas te laisser respirer. Tu me dis quelques chose mais je n'entends pas, tu répète, ta voix est douce, si douce que j'ai envie de m'endormir, tes mots résonnent dans ma tête et deviennent clairs, j'entends enfin ce que tu me dis.

Tu ne devrais pas dormir ici, tu va attraper froids, tu veux que je te raccompagne?

…

Tu es étrange en ce moment ça va?

T'inquièterais tu pour moi? Impossible, tu n'as d'yeux que pour lui, et je ne suis pas lui, je n'ai sa prestance, son charisme, sa beauté, je ne suis que moi, un petit batteur qui est amoureux de son bassiste vous trouvez ça drôle? Moi non, ça le serait si le bassiste aimait le batteur mais ce n'est pas le cas, le bassiste aime quelqu'un d'autre et ce quelqu'un d'autre à vraiment de la chance.

Kai … Alors tu veux que je te ramène?

Euh … T'es sur que ça te dérange pas?

Bah non puisque je te le propose, t'es vraiment bizarre ces derniers temps.

Je ne réponds rien, me contente de baisser la tête et de réfléchire, pourquoi se propose t'il de me raccompagner, alors que lui est toujours là? Pourquoi me sourit-il de cette façon? Pourquoi semble t'il s'inquiéter pour moi? Tant de questions se bousculent dans ma tête, et je n'y trouve aucunes réponse. Tu me sort une nouvelle fois de mes rêveries.

Bon je préviens les autres qu'on s'en va, tu m'attends à la voiture?

D'accords.

Quelques minutes passent et te revoilà chaques instants passés loin de toi sont comme une pièce vide, une pièce vide de mon cœur que tu remplis à chaque apparition.

On y va?

Tu ouvres la portière de la voiture, j'y pénètre m'assieds du coté passager et attends, tu viens à ton tour t'installer dans ce petit espace et mets le moteur en route, le trajet est silencieux, tu es à mes cotés mais tu sembles si loin de moi, ça me fait peur. J'aimerais te dire tout ce que je ressens à ton égard mais aucun mot ne sort de ma bouche, il restent tous bloqués par un trop-plein de sentiments mélangé à une peur, peur de te perdre à jamais si tu ne ressent pas la même chose que moi. Le véhicule s'arrete, je sors de mes pensées, nous sommes davant chez moi, nous allons nous quitter, de nouveau, nous allons êtres loin l'un de l'autre, je ne le veux pas, je voudrais que tu sois toujours à mes cotés mais je sais trop bien ce qu'il va se passer.

Ca y est nous y sommes.

…

Kai, dis-moi qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive tu m'inquiète en ce moment, j'ai fais quelque chose de mal? Car tu es distant mais seulement avec moi. J'aimerais comprendre.

Tu veux monter prendre un café?

D'accord mais tu me promets de tout me raconter…

Pourquoi, comment en est-on arrivés là? Nous sommes là devant chez moi, tu me demandes ce qui va pas mais tu ignore que c'est toi, c'est toi qui me mets dans cet état.

Kai …

D'accords, je vais tout te dire. Montons.

Je ne peux plus vivre comme ça, je vais tout te dire, tu me rejette, je comprendrais, et je ne vivrais plus dans le doute. Nous avons 6 étages à monter avant d'arriver à mon appartement, il faut que je trouve comment te dire ce que j'ai sur le cœur avant qu'on arrive ne haut. Mais comment, comment dire à l'homme qu'on aime qu'on l'aime, je ne sais, pas je ne l'ai jamais fait auparavant… Nous y sommes, il est temps. Nous arrivons devant la porte de mon appartement, je cherche mes clefs au fond de ma poche, je suis tellement stressé que mes mains tremblent et que je n'arrive pas à rentrer cette clef dans la serrure. Tu l'as remarqué, tu me regardes, je ne peux détacher mes yeux des tiens, tu pose ta main sur les miennes, mon cœur s'emballe, je ne te lâche pas du regards scrutant tes moindre mouvement, tu me prends délicatement la clef des mains, me souris et ouvre la porte, tu entres, allumes la lumière, on dirait que tu es chez toi, cette remarque me fais sourire, tu l'as vu et prends la parole.

Je préfère quand tu es comme ça … souriant.

Mais je suis toujours souriant.

Non, dernièrement tes sourires étaient forcés.

Comment ? Comment peut-il savoir que mes derniers sourire n'étaient pas sincères, tu t'approches de moi, nous sommes si proches l'un de l'autre que mon cœur recommence le même cirque que quelques minutes auparavant. Tu te recule sentant sûrement mon malaise et prend la parole.

Alors? Tu m'as promis de me dire ce qui allait pas.

…

Kai, je suis sérieux…

Je veux te le dire mais je ne trouve pas les mots.

Bah laisse parler ton cœur, je pense que c'est le mieux à faire dans ces cas là.

D'accords.

Je ferme les yeux, prend une grande inspiration et reprend la parole.

Reita, J'ai quelque chose de très important à te dire.

Je t'écoute.

Je… Je ne sais pas comment te le dire, voilà si je suis bizarre en ce moment c'est parce que euh …. J'aime quelqu'un.

Quelqu'un? C'est qui?

Ano …

C'est quelqu'un que je connais?

Oui

C'est une femme?

Non

Donc c'est un homme, une connaissance qu'on a en commun... Un membre du groupe?

... Oui

Aoi?

Non

Uru peu-être?

Non

Ah … c'est Ruki

Non

Un silence, un trop long silence s'installe, je sais que tu as compris, et comme je le pensais, tu ne ressens pas la même chose que moi, je lève la tête et me dirige vers ma chambre, tu ne bouges pas.

Je vais me coucher, tu connais la sortie.

Aucune réponse, je suis dans ma chambre, je me déshabille, me retrouvant en boxer, je me faufile dans mes draps froids, et m'allonge. Soudain j'entends la porte d'entrée se fermer. Ca y est, tu es partit, tu n'as rien dis mais tes gestes ont parlés pour toi, tu m'a laisser seul sans aucune réponse. Mais le plus idiot dans l'histoire, c'est moi, comment ai-je pu être aussi bête pour penser que peut-être j'avais une chance. Mes paupière s'alourdissent, je sens la fatigue me gagner. Un bruit, la porte? Non, impossible, tu es déjà loin. Pourtant j'ai bien l'impression d'avoir entendu la porte d'entré. J'attends mais rien,j'ai du rêver. Des bruits de pas, il y a quelqu'un dans mon appartement, je tente d'ouvrir les yeux mais ceux-ci restent clos, un poids se pose à coté de moi, seul sa respiration se fait entendre dans la chambre puis une vois, ta voix.

Kai …

Qu'est-ce que tu fais-la? Pourquoi est-tu revenu? Pour me faire souffrir? Non, vas-t'en laisses moi seul.

Kai … Je sais que tu ne dors pas, je te connais assez bien pour savoir qu'après ça tu n'es pas le genre de personnes à t'endormir aussi vite surtout après ma réaction.

…

Tu ne dors pas, mais je ne veux pas que tu me répondes, ni que tu te retournes, je veux juste que tu m'écoutes.

…

Voilà, je sais que je suis un imbécile d'avoir réagit comme ça, mais il fallait que je fasse le point je suis partit sans réfléchir et arrivé en bas je ma suis rendu compte que… Je ne voulais pas te perdre…

…

Kai, s'il te plais pardonne moi, aimes moi Kai…

….

Que veux-tu dire ? Pourquoi tu me dis ça? Je t'aime déjà et je ne vais pas cesser car ce n'est pas réciproque.

Une main sur mon épaule? Ta main, qu'est ce que tu fais, tu t'allonges? Je sens ton corps contre le mien, pourquoi?

…. Et laisses moi t'aimer.

Je …

Je me retourne, ton visage baigne dans la pénombre mais malgré ça j'arrive à distinguer une larme qui s'échappe de ton œil et qui vient mourir au coin de ta bouche, je te regarde et une autre larme vient s'échapper mais cette fois-ci c'est sur mes lèvres quelle vient mourir, un baiser, un simple baiser mais un tendre baiser qui vient seller notre amour. Tu te recules, non pas déjà, je veux profiter encore de tes lèvres. Tu semble si loin de moi, reviens.

Un regard, tu ne m'as jamais regarder de cette manière, tu semble me détailler au millimètre près. Tes lèvres se rapprochent de nouveaux de miennes pour venir les caresser. Tu reprends la parole.

Je t'aime tellement Kai.

Je t'aime aussi.

Une larme coule, mais cette fois elle s'échappe de mes yeux, c'est une larme de joie. Rien ne pourrait venir rompre cette magie, cet amour.

Une chambre, deux hommes, des regards, des sourires, un amour qui naît.

OWARI


End file.
